It's Too Hot
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – It’s too hot and GRevolution are by the river trying to cool off, but the weather’s not the only thing heating up for Kai and Hilary. [KaiHil]


**Summery **

ONE SHOT – Kai/Hil. Fluff I think, I'm not sure, kinda - Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. It's too hot and GRevolution are by the river trying to cool off, but the weather's not the only thing heating up for Kai and Hilary. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

**Muse:** Hey this sounds like romance! 

_Lamanth:_ Your point being?

**Muse:** I thought you only wrote all the dark and brooding material. Summer love, well I didn't think this was your type of thing.

_Lamanth:_ Fuck that! You're the muse not me, you're meant to tell me what to write not the other way round. I write what you inspire me to. Kay? And I didn't say it was summer, just that it's hot!

**Muse:** Calm down, just as long as we're clear.

_Lamanth:_ Good. Please, do the disclaimer.

**Muse:** Lamanth does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (getting the point?) So please don't sue us as Lamanth is allergic to lawyers, and I don't want to have to spend the rest of my life in a jail cell. (It's bad enough being stuck in Lamnths head)

_Lamanth:_ Thanks Muse, I think. As always if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay? And I'd just like to apologias for my spelling in advance. So SORRY!

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

((Bitbeast))

* * *

_Because it's too hot, too hot, too hot baby,_

_Got to run for shelter, got to run for shade,_

_It's too hot, too hot, it's too hot baby,_

_We've got to cool this anger, what a mess we made,

* * *

**It's Too Hot** _

Third Person POV

It was to hot. The sunny was beating down scorching the ground and drying the once lush green grass to straw. Not a single breeze stirred the dry grass and even the shad of the big Oak tree offered little relief.

The whole team was spread in and around the river trying to find some small rest bite form the extreme temperature. Even Hiro had agreed that training in this intense heat was not the most sensible thing to do. So here they were the beyblade world champions sprawled around defeated by of all things, the weather.

Kai was bored and hot and frustrated and bored! Everything was boring. What he really wanted was, no he didn't want it he needed it, he needed a challenge. Everything was the same in his life it all came to him so easily now. He was top of all his classes. Even the team was hardly a match for him in the dish. And it wasn't like he had a problem filling his bed either. He was 18 and he could have had a different girl every night if he'd wanted. True they were pretty much all the same, great staircase but nothing on the top floor. No what he wanted was a challenge or a least some mild entertainment. Probably the only chick he knew that had any brains was Hilary, and even she had been acting strangely around him resonantly. She wouldn't talk to him anymore and would walk out of a room almost the moment he entered it. Almost as if she was afraid to be anywhere near him, as far as he could remember he hadn't done anything to scare the pretty brunette. And now she was ignoring him. His Hilary was ignoring him and that seriously pissed him off. If he was honest with himself he just plain missed having her around, so he was determined to find out what had happened. But right now he was too hot!

"It's too hot." Hilary mumbled unconsciously echoing Kai's own thoughts from under the dappled shade of the tree that towered above her. She stretched out on the white beach towel she had carefully placed on the ground to keep from getting covered in the dust from the bone-dry soil.

"Then go jump in the river." Came Kai's sarcastic remark.

Inclining her head in the direction that the voice had come from she sighed. Some days she was sure that for all his intelligence her captain just plan forgot to think. The heat was already pushing in her very limited patience to braking point. That coupled with the fact the resonantly she had had to re revaluate the way she felt about the crimson eyed teen, meant she so wasn't in the right frame of mind to put up with Kai in one of his sarcastic moods.

"But then I'd be all wet Kai. Besides Tyson and Daichi would probably try and drown me." She said in a tone of voice that suggested that she was conversing with someone who was either an overly emotional toddler or a mental defective. Personally she thought that at times Kai Hiwatari behaved like he was a cross between the two and the heat always managed to bring out the self centred little brat in him. Self centred. That was just it, at times he acted like the whole world revolved around him. But she guessed some of it really did, at least that part of it that was female and aged between 11 and 31. And fucking player that he was knew how to charm them all. And now here she was just one more victim of his intoxicating mix of a moody, once broken man and effortless charmer. Dam it!

He looked across at her. She was stretched out on that snow-white towel of hers in a simple black bikini that accentuated the subtle curve of hip and breast, and made it look like her smooth brown legs went on forever. Fuck it. He really had missed not having her around. He couldn't help it, he let his mind take off, thinking of the 17-year-old climbing out of the river. 'Hmm, all wet, then she'd remind him of one of those road signs you see sometimes. The ones that say _slippery when wet_.' Stifling a grown as he followed the direction his thoughts were taking. 'Yeah, if she jumped in the river she'd be all wet.' He thought but contend himself with a simple "No shit" out loud. Closing his eyes he once again let is mind take wing.

"Humff, you're no help Kai, you know that?" Hilary stated

"Hn." was all the reply she got.

Hilary's POV

That was it! I was hot and pissed off and the last thing I felt like dealing with was the cool and controlled Russian teen. I didn't like the heat especially this kind of heat. It made me feel like I was being cooked in an oven. He was going to regret making fun of me. Blood boiling from rage as well as heat I sat up fully and saw Kai lying flat out on the ground less than an arms length away, I hadn't been this close to him for days.

His head was supported on his arms with his eyes closed a light smirk playing with his full, lushes lips. His long sooty lashes resting lightly on flawless pale skin, adding a softness to his fetches that I had never seen before. The dappled sunlight playing on is smooth bear skin the light and shadow adding sharper definition to his athletic physic. Fuck. The angry retorts died in my throat as my Ruby eyes roved hungrily over his half-naked body. My brain fizzed and my pulse started to race. I knew this was what all those fangirls went on about and up until resonantly I'd been completely immune to it.

For all those years that the team had been together, I had never really noticed before. And then three weeks ago I had walked in on him getting changed and my mind had gone blank. It wasn't that he was only half clothed, it was the way that his lush lips had curved into that arrogant, egotistical grin I knew so well as his eyes had focused on me. Focused on _me_ as though I mattered. As through he couldn't look at anything else. He seemed to fill my inter universe. I had asked myself when had Kai turned into this, this…… well I hadn't been quite sure what this was but it sure, as hell was easy on the eye, and I must have been blind not to see it sooner. The 18-year-old lying beside me looked like he could commit sexual harassment simply by walking past you in the street. And all those years I had seen him but I had never really looked at him before.

Third Person POV

Sensing eyes upon him Kai cracked one of his own lids open, and had to exercise all of his self control not to openly smirk at the site that greeted him. Hilary Tatibana was sitting on her whit fluffy towel looking somewhat angelic. Her legs folded to the left, most of her weight supported on her right arm while her left hand played absentmindedly with her bangs. And there she sat; her Ruby eyes a little glazed, openly staring at him. 'Was this why she'd been avoiding him? Oh, this was just too easy.' He thought.

"See something you like Hil?" he queried.

The girl started. Looking like a rabbit caught in the headlight of an approaching car.

"Hu? Um like. Un, yeah I was just thinking about getting some…. some ice-cream, cus it's so hot and all. I thought it might help us cool down what with you being so hot. I mean _it _being so hot. So do you want some? " She gabled flushing bright red. 'Smooth Hil, really smooth. This is why you should have stayed away from him.'

"Sure, whatever." He dead paned. '_Ice-cream_, who was she trying to kid?'

"OK. Great, I'll just go and get some then. " She mumbled whilst getting up. 'Just get a fucking grip on yourself girl, it's only Kai.'

He wasn't looking at her now; he wasn't looking at anything. He was just stretched out on the hard earth with his eyes closed looking for the entire world like he was off in his own privet dream world. Sighing to herself she turned and went off in search of the ice-cold treat. 'Yeah only Kai, but that's enough. He's enough.'

Kai's POV

I heard her sigh and start to walk off. Well I had been after some mild entertainment, so I might as well enjoy what I had been given. Counting slowly to three I raised my head and started to appreciate the view of the slim brunette walking off in search of her precious ice-cream. And it was a site to saver.

'Does she even know she swings her hips like that?'

((Probably not, but you seem to.)) my crimson orb's flashed at the sound of the voice that had interrupted my musings.

'FUCK! Dranzer don't sneak up on me like that.' I mentally reprimanded the firebird.

((Sorry I'm sure! But you do realise it is not exactly like I can tap you on the shoulder, to alert you to my presence.)) came the testy reply.

'I'm sorry my phoenix. I didn't think, forgive me?' I was mentally kicking myself, I never meant to take my frustrations out on Dranzer.

((Think no more of it Kai.)) the voice was soft inside my mind, but there was a diamond hard edge to the words.

'Are you OK you sound pissed about something.' Slightly worried that something may have up set my friend.

((It is this heat that annoys me. I do not like the frustration of it.)) was the strange answer to my question.

'But you're a phoenix! You know. A firebird! Heat is meant to be your thing. Are you seriously trying to tell me that you're pissed cus the sun is shinning?'

((I never said that the weather had any effect on me.)) came the cryptic response. I loved my phoenix dearly, but was sometimes vexed by the birds' delight in talking in riddles. You had to frame the question exactly the right way, other wise he would take great pleasure in giving you completely accurate, but completely misleading information. I paused to think and then,

'Just what the hell do you mean?' lets see you work your way around that then, I thought smugly.

(( All I meant was that there is more than one form of heat my young friend and your thoughts are often with this girl.)) and with this final comment the phoenix left my mind.

'Dranzer. DRANZER!' but it was too late, the bird was gone.

* * *

Hilary's POV

"Ice-cream? Ice-cream!" Mumbling criticism to myself I fused around in the ice-box that they had brought with them that day. "Sometimes Hil you can be so fucking dim. Of all the things to-"

"Hey, Hil what you doing?" The bubbly blond asked appearing at my shoulder. Jumping slightly I turned to face my new companion.

"I was just trying to find the ice-creams, I know I packed them but I just can't seem to find them. Have you seen them Maxie?" I said turning back to the ice-box.

"Uh, ice-cream? Um well, I think……….that is what I mean is……it's kinda funny acutely. Hehe."

I turned to watch the young American nervously run his hand though his corn coloured hair.

"Max," I said in a _don't mess with me_ tone of voice. "tell me."

"OK, don't get like that. If you really must know Ty and Daichi ate the lot. Sorry." He shuffled he feet on the ground like a small child who has been court feeding his vegetables to the dog under the table.

"It's fine Maxie. It's not like you could have stopped the." I reassured him.

"I know. Thanks and sorry." Max said flashing me his 10 megawatt smile as he grabbed a couple of cans of soda before her turned and walked back to where he had been sitting with Rei and Kenny.

'Right!' I thought. 'Those little pricks really thought they could get away with eat all the ice-cream. Not if I Hilary Tatibana have anything to do with it.' I stormed off to edge of the river bank where the two boys in question where sitting.

* * *

Third Person POV

"It was your fault anyway Monkey Boy. You started it." Tyson was saying.

"Was not and don't call me tha…." Daichi broke of mid sentence. His eyes bulged as he stared at something over Tyson's shoulder.

"What the?" Tyson said as he turned to see what had attracted the younger boys' attention. Bering down on them, seemingly with all the force of landslide was Hilary.

He gulped. 'What had pissed her off now? She was never very good with the heat but right now she looked as cross as a frog in a sock.'

Both boys jumped to their feet are the irate girl reached them.

"Hey, Hil what's up? You don't look so happy." Tyson started.

"What's up? WHAT'S FUCKING UP? I'll tell you what's up you pathetic excuse for a human being." She raged. Daichi started to giggle like a manic but was cut dead by a look from Hilary.

As he would comment on it later to Tyson, from that look it was obvious the girl had been hanging around with their captain way too much. But where as a glare from Kai cold freeze the blood in your veins, the look Hilary was giving him now look powerful enough to bring about death by shrivelling.

"And I don't know what you think you're laughing about, brat." She continued. "You're just as much to blame as dick shit here."

"Steady on Hil," Tyson winced at the verbal assault. "I don't even know what I've done!"

"I've got one word for you _Ice-cream_." Studying their reaction to her statement she waited.

"…." Daichi opened and then closed his mouth.

"Yes?" She hissed at him.

The emerald-eyed boy clamped his lips together and shook his head violently. He had been about to say that ice cream was two words if you weren't using a hyphen. But in the split second before the first word had left his mouth he had thought better of it. Some life preserving instinct had kicked and told him that, yes girls liked a guy who could tell jokes but the best thing was, in fact to be alive to tell them. The mood she was in Hilary looked quite capable of separating him from life and truth be told he was quite attached to it, as in the sense of not wanting to die. So he gritted his teeth and said nothing.

Tyson on the other hand seemed to have developed a gap between his brain and his mouth.

"Oh that." He said as if he couldn't see what all the fuss was about. "They were real nice Hil, you should buy some more like that." He reached an arm out as if to pat her on the shoulder for making such a good decision.

'And that,' Daichi thought later. 'was where it all went wrong.'

Seeing Tyson's arm stretch out towards her to congratulate her prowess as a buyer of ice-cream, the last of her patience evaporated. Stepping forward she pushed at Tyson's arm as came within reach. She had just meant to push him back, but it had gone wrong. When she had stepped towards him she had misjudged the distance and somehow her legs had become entangled with his.

Her balance was throne off. The world was tipping around her. Her arms were grasping wildly at thin air. The ground was swaying beneath her feet. She could feel Tyson's weight pulling her down. Unable to do anything to save herself Hilary waited for the gravity to take control, and for the hard ground come rushing up to meet her. But it didn't come. She felt herself falling, her body still entwined with Tyson's. And then….

**SPLASH!**

* * *

Kai's POV

I stood up I could hear the muffled screams and laughter coming from near the riverbank. I stretched luxuriously, relishing the feeling as my vertebrae clicked into line. Groaning in satisfaction as I leant back on the trunk of the tree.

I looked up as I felt someone approaching. My breath caught in my throat and my blood seemed to rush from my head to my groin as I took in the captivating site before me. Hilary stood directly in front of me, not five feet away, soaked to the skin looking completely edible as the water ran in rivulets down her creamy skin. She also looked as cross as a cut snake, but shit if that didn't make her look even more alluring. I couldn't help it; there was nothing I could do, no way for me to stop it. I smirked at her. "I thought you said you weren't going to jump in the river?"

Third Person POV

A contemptuous smile played across her sensuous mouth. Cold river, cold shower, what's the difference? All she knew was that she was suddenly thinking a lot clearer around attractive Russian, who was taking the piss out of her. She looked up and directly at him, her ruby eyes darkened as she steeped closer to him, never once bracing eye contact. He was going to pay for that remark. It was about time that this player got played.

Her eyes entranced him. To Kai in his heat dazed state they seemed to be burning with an inner fire. She was looking deep into his own crimson orbs as if searching his very soul. As she moved closer he found himself unable to look away from those beautiful ruby eyes of hers.

Hilary tensed her right arm, the time for words was defiantly over and Kai was going to learn that he had just pushed this Tatibana to far. Taking care to never look away from his eyes, she was so close that her own eyes almost crossed in her effort not to brake the contact.

Just…one…more…step.

Her hand seemed to fly through the air.

**SMACK**

Kai hissed in pain at the contact of her hand on his cheek. With snack bit reflex his left hand grabbed her right arm and pulled her hard against him.

Hilary's POV

Kai's other hand found my hip, pressing me against a body hot with desire. His mouth covered mine, driving away my protest, I was intoxicated before I could put up even a token resistance, for I'd longed for this moment – this man – again, in something other than my dreams. I leaned into him, letting him fill my with his longing. His moan resonated in my throat and the kiss depend, becoming more carnal. His mouth working so urgently that our teeth collided. It was the heat, I told myself, for my rogue captain had nothing but trouble to give me, and I'd had enough of that. His lips burned into mine, parting them for a tongue thrust so disorienting I had to grab him to keep my balance. His kiss wiped away all rational thought.

I fell against him, spellbound by his rapacious mouth burning into mine, making a silent promise that he needed me as desperately as I needed him. He held me captive yet set me free to feel the wondrous, fiery sensations his merest touch could ignite. I had no choice but to share his every breath, and receive the heat of his advances, for, wrapped in his arms this way and pressed against his strong, swaying body, I was his.

Kai released my mouth with a savage sigh, running his lips down my throat to burrow into the crook of my neck. When his teeth grazed my pules spot, I came back to my senses.

"Kai!" I gasped, trying to push him away from me.

"What?" He murmured. His voice was a low, lazy, drawl that, dissipate the heat of the day, sent shivers down my spine.

"What are you – stop it." I snapped. Tossing my head, up and away from the hand he had brought up to run through hair. I tried to push away from him once more, I couldn't think straight when he held me like that.

He chuckled at my attempts to brake free. "What am I doing? Huh." He arched a dark eyebrow at me mockingly. I scowled at that taunting remark and the egotistical bastard just pulled me closer. "What I'm doing my sweet little Hil is claming what's mine. And don't tell me it's not what you want." His arrogance made a statement of the fact that I was his, and his alone.

"Is that so?" I demanded, hoping my bravado compensated for the fact that I'd somehow managed to let myself get backed into a corner.

"Hn," He touched his fingertips to my cheek, lifting my head gently to meet his gaze. I looked at him steadily as he ran his fingertips lightly along the sensitive skin of my neck. His lips were set in an arrogant half-sneer, and his deep blood red eyes glittered with a wicked joy. I saw in that expression how sure he was of his hold over me, of his ability to master me, body and soul. His confidence was unshakeable. It incensed me, it crushed me, and above all it thrilled me.

* * *

_Lamanth:_ OK, honest opinions please people! This is the first time that I've ever tried to write something like this, so tell me if I should keep going in this style or if romance would be better off if I just left it alone. 

**Muse:** I think writing, as a whole would be a lot better off if you left it alone.

_Lamanth:_ Yeah, well since I wasn't asking for your opinion I don't give a flying fuck what you think! And as you're just one of the voices in my head no one else cares either!

**Muse:** I'll get you for this one day if it's the last thing I do.

_Lamanth:_ Yeah, yeah, tell me something Idon't know. Still, please review as we love to hear what you have to say

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
